Touch the Sky
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: stu and Whitney met at a carnival, he takes her back for their four year anniversy. oneshot for WhitneySheree


_Okay this is a one-shot for WhitneySheree, I really hope you like it Whtney. I don't own Wade Barrett (although I KNOW we all wishe we did) I don''t own any other Superstars briefly mentioned it this. I don't own Whitney. _

_I do own the plot, that came from Image-i-nation. :) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summer of '07<strong>_

_Stuart Bennett, Heath Miller, Paul Lloyd Jr. and Drew Galloway walked away from the cotton candy stand, Heath munching happily on a large wad of pink and blue cotton candy. . _

"_Are you happy now?" Stu asked rolling his eyes as he looked at his friend. _

"_Ecstatic" heath said shoving a large chunk of the candy in his mouth. _

_Paul gave him a disgusted look and took a sip of from the large water bottle he was carrying. "Where to now?" Stu asked _

"_We're supposed to meet the girls at the Ferris wheel" Drew said. _

"_Then we better get there before they get sore at us" Stu smiled. _

"_I wanted to go see the sheep first" Heath complained through a mouthful of cotton candy. _

"_What are you five?" Paul said as he smacked Heath in the back of the head. "Don't talk with your mouth full it's disgusting." _

"_What are you my mother?" Heath retorted. _

"_Well clearly your mother didn't teach you any manners!" Paul shot back. _

_Heath shoved him dropping his cotton candy. Stu looked at Drew who simply shrugged and continued walking, Stu followed, glimpsing back at the fighting men. "They will catch up" Drew assured him_

"_They are acting like children; this is the last time we bring them with us to the carnival." _

"_That's kind of mean Stu, you know how excited they get, their little eyes light up" Drew said sarcastically as the two approached the Ferris wheel. Stu laughed and nodded. _

_Drew's girlfriend Michelle ran up to him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. She was followed by her two best friends Maryse and Eve. Eve looked around and then looked at the two men, "Where is Heath?"_

"_Paul and Heath were fighting so we left them to battle it out." _

_Maryse gave Stu a dirty look and crossed her arms "You didn't even think to break up the fight?" _

"_No, I figured it was better to let them deal with it" he shrugged. _

_She rolled her blue eyes, but smiled when she saw Heath and Paul approaching. She ran up to Paul and kissed him. _

"_Are we ready to ride the Ferris Wheel?" Eve asked as Heath wrapped an arm around her waist. _

"_As ready as we will ever be" Michelle replied. _

_They all walked over to the Ferris wheel. Michelle and Drew took the first seat and then Paul and Maryse took the next. It occurred to Stu he had no one to ride it with. He thought about sitting it out. "Guys I don't know If I'm going to ride or not" _

"_Why not man" Heath said as he climbed into the seat by Eve, "You love the Ferris Wheel" _

"_I know. . ." He was cut off when the seat with Heath and Eve moved and the next available one swung around. The conductor looked at him_

"_Are you riding or not, I don't have all day" _

_Stu shot him a dirty look but sat in the chair. He was about to pull down the safety bar when someone slid into the seat next to him. _

_He looked over as he pulled the lap bar down to find that he was looking at the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. "Hi, is this spot taken?" she asked with a smile. _

"_No, it wasn't" he said. _

_**Summer '11**_

"Where are we going Stu, I thought we were going to the carnival like we do every year on our anniversary" Whitney said as she slid her shoes off and sat with her feet on the dash leaning back in the passenger seat. She glanced over at her boyfriend of four years who was grinning wildly. "What are you planning Stuart Bennett." She said.

"I'm just going to make sure that today is very special for you love." He said glancing over at her. _How did I get so lucky, she is so beautiful. _He thought as he looked back at the rode. Whitney ran her fingers through her long brown hair.

"Well I can't wait to see what you've come up with this time, you are an evil genius" she said as she looked at the surroundings, "But I can't figure out where you are heading when there was a carnival in Tampa and that's where we were staying."

"I know where I'm going" he informed her as he turned off the interstate. "Just relax and enjoy the ride."

"We've been in the car for two and a half hours Stu" She said with a laugh.

"We are almost there love." He said smiling.

She nodded and looked out the window.

Twenty minutes passed before Stu slowed the car down but what Whitney saw took her breath away. Stu hadn't taken her to any carnival; he had driven her all the way here to the carnival they had first met at. She held back the urge to leap across the car and hug and kiss him until he had parked the car. He laughed and kissed her. "So I'm guessing I did well" he said with a chuckle.

"Amazing baby" she said as she climbed out of his corvette. He got out and locked the doors. "Wow, it looks the same."

"It does" he agreed. "Where to first?"

"How about we grab something to eat?" she asked

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Stu couldn't have been happier with how the day had gone so far, the sun was just now setting and he had save the real reason he had brought Whitney here for last. He smiled and held her hand as they walked toward the Ferris wheel.

"Wow there is no one in line" Whitney said, amazed as she walked with Stu.

Stu was not about to tell her that he had reserved the ride just for them. It would ruin the surprise.

The conductor opened the gate for them and he helped Whitney climb into the seat. He smiled at her and slid in beside her "Is this seat taken" he said with a smirk.

"No it wasn't" she said with a smile and kissed him before pulling the lap bar down over them. The conductor started the ride and they looked at all the lights out on the water beside the carnival. "It's beautiful" she said looking at everything.

Stu didn't reply. She glanced over at him "are you okay" she asked him

"I'm just perfect love." He said looking over at her.

"Okay," she said trying not to be worried. The Ferris Wheel stopped at the top.

"Whitney" she looked over at him

"Yes Stu?" she said smiling at him.

He smiled, "I know this is the kind of thing you are supposed to do on one Knee," he began as he pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket, "but the conductor said if I tried to get on one knee while I was up her I would fall, and I figured that plumitting to my death would kill the romance so I have to do this sitting beside you"

Whitney looked at him in disbelief as he pulled open the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Stu. . ."

"Whitney will you marry me?" he asked.

"Oh, Stu I would love too" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled and kissed him lightly.

He gently took her hand and slid the ring on her finger. The conductor started the ride back up and they started to move back toward the ground. Whitney smiled, Stu had gone through so much to make this special, she now realized he had reserved the Ferris wheel and driven all the way here to make this even more special.

Whitney had always wanted to touch the sky, that's why the Ferris wheel was her favorite ride, but when she was younger she had no clue that the day she would actually feel like she had achieved that dream would be the day that her boyfriend of four years proposed to her on a Ferris wheel. . .

* * *

><p>I really hope you liked it!<p>

if you guys haven't checked out my poll please do its about what story i should write next. thanks


End file.
